Mémoires d'un barman
by charis13
Summary: Mémoires d’Abelforth Dumbledore en tant que barman des Trois Balais. Vous voulez voir comment sont les personnalités du monde magique après avoir bu un coup de trop ? C’est par ici ! série d'OS humoristiques
1. Les bonbons au citron

**Mémoire d'Abelforth Dumbledore en tant que barman des Trois Balais. Vous voulez voir comment sont les personnalités du monde magique après avoir bu un coup de trop ? C'est par ici ! **

**Série d'OS humoristiques. Petits délires sur les personnages les plus importants du monde magique. Si ça vous plait, laissez-moi une petite review !**

**Mémoires d'un barman.**

**Petit délire sur les relations entre Albus Dumbledore et son frère. Et grande explication du pouvoir néfaste (ou pas) des bonbons au citron.**

- Tu sais, Abelforth, lorsque t'étais jeune et que tu es devenu barman, je me suis dit que mon frère faisait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en arrêtant ses études. Mais finalement, je regrette pas du tout de pas t'avoir forcé. Parce que sinon, qui me servirait des cocktails gratuits ?

- C'est ça, Albus. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Heureusement que t'es mon seul client, ce soir. Si les gens te voyaient comme ça… Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

- Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, regarde-toi, t'as raté ta vie, et pourtant, si t'étais pas là, que deviendraient tes poivrots attitrés ?

- Bon, ça suffit, je ferme une demi-heure et je te ramène à Poudlard.

- Eh oui, parce que moi, j'ai un bon boulot, contrairement à toi, frérot. J'aurais même pu devenir ministre de la magie si j'avais voulu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Ben, tu sais, le petit binoclard qu'il faut protéger.

- Potter ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Poteau… Patty… Euh, comment tu dis, déjà ?

- Potter.

- Voila. Parker. Il arrête pas de se mettre en jander, je veux dire en danger, il a même assommé un troll, l'autre jour.

- C'étais pas il y a trois ans ?

- Je me fais vieux, frangin.

- Non, tu voudrais seulement que ça soit vrai.

- C'est vrai, qui pourrait se vanter de pouvoir bouffer des bonbons toutes la journée sans faire augmenter mon cholos… cholestorel…

- Cholestérol ?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Ben la plupart des vieux, y z'ont même pas assez de dents pour en bouffer, et moi, j'en ai encore plein, regarde. Aaaahhh….

- Ca va, Albus, je te crois.

- Et puis y'a Minerva, l'autre cruche. Tellement coincée qu'on dirait une girafe empaillée qui a mangé un hypogriffe. Faut dire qu'elle maigrit pas. Et même que je crois savoir pourquoi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Si si je t'assure ! L'autre jour elle est venue dans mon bureau pour me parler de… Je sais plus comment qu'on dit, tu sais, les gosses qui envahissent le château tous les ans…

- Les élèves ?

- Ouais, t'as surement raison. Sert m'en un autre. Eh ben je suis presque sûr qu'elle a prit un bonbon au citron en sortant. Elle l'a fait quand je regardais pas, mais je l'ai vue quand même. Même qu'elle voulait me faire croire qu'il fallait protéger les élèves du poulpe géant, sous prétes… presquet…

- Prétexte ?

- Ca va, pas la peine de vouloir jouer les éri… édurits ! C'est toujours moi le plus intelligent des deux. Bref, elle voulait me faire croire que le poulpe géant était dangereux sous… machin qu'il avait attrapé un élève dans une barque. Je lui ai dit que c'était juste parce qu'il manquait de distractions, mais elle a pas voulu aller jouer avec lui.

- T'as fait quoi, alors ?

- Ben je me suis déguisé en souaffle et j'ai plongé dans le lac. J'ai attendu la nuit, Minerva elle a pas voulu me laisser sortir comme ça parce qu'elle voulait pas faire peur aux élèves. Comme si un souaffle faisait peur. Elle a pas attendu Pâques pour être cloche, celle-là.

- Et après ?

- J'ai pas trouvé le poulpe, alors je suis rentré.

- Tu me fais marcher…

- Si tu le dis… Bon, faut que je rentre, j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre à 21h.

- Il est 22h30.

- Ah, déjà ? Bon, tant pis, je vais utiliser mon retourneur de temps.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, dans l'état où tu es ?

- Il suffit que je prenne un bonbon au citron. Je les fais fabriquer à bases de potion anti-gueule de bois. A part ceux sur mon bureau. Ceux pour le ministre, j'y mets du veritaserum, ceux pour les élèves punis, des potions calmantes et ceux pour Minerva, de la graisse de porc.

- Et ceux que tu m'offres chaque année à Noël ?

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un homme entouré par une longue cape noire, l'air particulièrement rébarbatif.

- Monsieur le directeur ? Monsieur le ministre vous attend dans votre bureau, voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous êtes… Indisposé ? demanda Séverus Snape d'une voix mielleuse et légèrement sarcastique.

- Ah, Séverus. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

- J'ai pris un antidote à vos satanées potions d'allégresse, Albus.

- Ceci explique cela…

- Il a du tomber dans la marmite quand il était petit.

- T'as raison, Abe. C'est pour ça qu'il est si grincheux. On devrait peut être le faire boire un peu, pour qu'il se détende.

- Laisse-le ici et va-t-en, tu es déjà assez en retard. Je m'en occupe.

Albus prit un de ses horribles bonbons au citron et éclata de rire.

- Oups ! Je crois que j'en ai pris un à la potion d'allégresse.

Il en réessaya un sous le regard effaré de Snape, qui n'osait plus rien dire.

- Ah, ça va mieux. A demain, Abe. Séverus.

Il sortit du bar en chantonnant doucement.

- Alors, Sev. Je te sers quoi ?

- La même chose que lui.

- Et un thé au citron, un !


	2. Grincheux le prof

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**SallyMoon**: Merci ! voici la suite !

**Alexander Dark**** : **C'est sûr qu'on s'attend à tout sauf à ça! Il faut dire que c'est un génie, capable de planer sans rien prendre ! J'espère que le deuxième te plaira, un peu moins bien, mais bon…

**Grincheux le prof**

- Nan, vous êtes vraiment sérieux, Abelforth, vous ne lui avez servi qu'un thé au citron ?

- Il ne lui en a jamais fallu beaucoup. Tu peux me tutoyer, Sev.

- Et vous avez déjà essayé de lui servir autre chose ?

- Si, une fois je lui ai servi un jus de grenadine. Un scotch, alors ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Il a chanté l'hymne national écossais sur le bar déguisé en drapeau.

- Vous me faites marcher.

- Si vous le dite.

Séverus but d'une traite son verre pour oublier l'image d'Albus en train de chanter debout sur un bar avec seulement un drapeau pour…

- Un autre, Abe.

- Et un scotch de plus. Ca fera 2 gallions.

- C'est de l'arnaque.

- Bois et arrête de réfléchir.

- Ma vie est nulle.

- Attends, bouge pas, je vais chercher les mouchoirs.

**************

- Mais si tu n'aimes pas enseigner, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te barrer ?

- Albus.

- Hein ?

- C'est de sa faute. Il a accepté de me couvrir à condition qu'il puisse contrôler le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

- Faut dire que t'as quand même sacrément déconné. Si Albus ne m'avait pas raconté tout ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais foutu à la porte. Espionner mes clients, non mais franchement. Ca nuit à l'image de…

- Arrête de pleurnicher et ressers-moi.

- On a la mémoire courte, hein ?

- Non. Je pourrais te raconter chaque point que j'ai fait perdre à Gryffondor depuis que ce petit prétentieux de Potter a intégré l'école.

- On parie ?

- On parie une bouteille de scotch que je t'en raconte au moins dix.

- Je sens que je me suis fait avoir.

***********

- Nan, là, franchement, je te crois pas trop pour l'histoire des ingrédients pour polynectar. Des élèves de seconde année qui en fabriqueraient…

- Si, si, je te jure! Tellement prétentieux qu'il a osé me voler des ingrédients rares pour les gâcher avec son intelligence de limace. En plus cette abominable miss-je-sais-tout qui le suit partout en a prit avec un poil de chat… Si seulement elle avait pu rester comme ça. Et même que si j'avais la moindre preuve qu'ils en ont fabriqué, je pourrais enfin…

- Nan, je peux pas y croire. Pas question que je t'offre la bouteille si tu racontes des bobards.

- Personne ne m'aime.

- Attends, je vais chercher d'autres mouchoirs.

**********

- Et t'as fait quoi après ça ?

- Je lui ai dit Potter, Evans mérite bien mieux que toi. Tu vas gâcher sa vie et après il te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- … Je préfère pas en parler, c'est trop dur. Ah, si seulement je pouvais me venger…

- C'est ce que tu fais tous les jours sur le gamin.

- C'est même pas drôle. J'ai beau dire, quand je le vois, c'est pas son père que je vois.

- C'est Lily ?

- Non, sa sœur, idiot !

- Ah bon ?

- Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ?

- Et du coup tu es encore plus méchant pour te sortir son image de la tête.

- Mais ça marche pas. Le gamin est entré dans le tournoi des Trois Balais, euh, Sorciers, et je passe mes nuits à chercher des mages noirs dans le château pour le protéger. Et ce petit ingrat il se promène sous sa cape et… Un autre scotch.

- Tu rentres comment ?

- A pieds.

- T'es sur ?

- J'ai perdu les clefs du sombral.

- Tu veux pas un thé au citron, plutôt ?

- J'suis sûr que t'es comme ton frère. T'as mis quoi, dans le thé, allez dis-le !

- Du calme, Sevy. J'te jure que j'y mets rien de dangereux.

- Allez, avoue que t'es là pour te débarrasser de moi sur ordre d'Albus ! Il en a soupé de moi en tant qu'espion et il sait plus quoi faire pour m'évincer, hein ?

- Si tu le dis. Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu parano, sur les bords ?

- Tu avoues ! Tu…

BLAM !

- J'aurais peut être dû ranger les chaises avant qu'il se lève…

Ableforth se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Albus Dumbledore !

- Re-bonjour, Abe. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Un anti-gueule de bois pour Séverus, s'il te plait.

- Donne-lui en un aussi à la potion d'allégresse. J'ai vérifié, il n'existe pas d'antidote.

- Lui, il est un antidote à lui tout seul.

Il glissa deux petits bonbons dans la bouche de son client qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tout le monde il est méchant avec moi !

Et il éclata en sanglots.

- Tu avais raison, Abe. Le dosage n'était pas assez fort. Envoie-le-moi dans mon bureau, je m'en occupe.

- OK, bonne nuit, Albus. Je ferme.

- Personne ne veut de moi.

- Mais, si, lui, il veut bien de toi. Allez, rentre dans la cheminée.

- Et mon sombral ?

- Je vais le garer dans la forêt.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis.

- Tu sais que t'es un type bien, toi ?

- Merci, allez, dégage, maintenant.

- T'es mon seul ami, tu sais. Toi et moi contre le monde entier.

- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.

Abelforth s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir fermer après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à supporter ses clients. Il apprécia un moment la solitude, puis se leva pour fermer le bar, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

- Gollum ! Vous n'avez pas vu mon précieux ?

- Je sens que la nuit va être longue… Vous n'avez pas vu un sombral ?


	3. Mon précieux

**Mon précieux…**

- Alors, si je comprends bien, un petit mec avec des pieds poilus t'a volé ton précieux ?

- OUI ! Saquet ! Je le tuerai, je l'aurai, mon précieux anneau.

- Alors maintenant c'est un anneau ?

- Pas n'importe quel anneau, non, mon trésor. L'anneau unique, mon précieux !

- Bouge pas et bois ta bière avant qu'elle soit chaude.

Abelforth se dirigea pour la deuxième fois de la soirée de la cheminée du pub.

- Albus Dumbledore !

- Alors, Abe, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, on dirait.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un anneau unique, toi ?

- Oui, l'anneau de Sauron, mais ça fait des décennies qu'il a été détruit par Frodon.

- Alors pourquoi il y a un petit malin qui… Eh ! Ma caisse ! Reviens ici sale petit…

*************

- Et après avoir bu votre bière, il a volé la caisse et est parti à dos de sombral.

- C'est bien ça, monsieur l'agent.

- Et vous croyez que je vais prendre votre déposition au sérieux ? Un Gollum mort depuis des années surgit dans votre bar pour vous raconter des salades au sujet d'un anneau unique, et vous, vous faites même pas le rapprochement avec le livre Le seigneur des Anneaux ?

- Je sais pas lire.

- Ah… Et maintenant c'est à moi que vous essayez de faire croire des bobards ?

- Bon, écoutez, soit vous prenez ma déposition soit je retrouve moi-même ce nains aux pieds palmés…

- Et en plus vous faites de la discrimination vis-à-vis des nains ?

- Non, juste vis-à-vis des petits c… de ton espèce !

***************

- Merci d'avoir payé ma caution, Albus.

- Quand même, insulter un agent de police, on dirait que tu cherches les ennuis, petit frère.

- Je sais, tu me le répètes depuis suffisamment longtemps.

- En contrepartie, tu vas devoir laisser le bureau de la police magique organiser un enterrement de la vie de garçon d'un de leurs membres.

- Oh non, je crois que je préfère aller à Azkaban.

- Trop tard, je les entends déjà dans la rue.

- Merlin… Ca fait trop en deux soirs…

**************

- Mais enfin, Manu, arrête de pleurer, y'a des larmes plein ta bière !

- Je vais rater ma vie… Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

- T'as pas encore dis oui, mais t'es fait pour vivre avec elle, voyons.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ? Moi j'te dis que c'est la fin de ma vie, elle a déjà un gosse en route, c'est pas juste, j'ai que 25 ans, j'ai la vie devant moi, et je me retrouve à devoir élever un gosse en plus d'une gamine qui connait même pas les sorts contraceptifs !

- Allez, ça se voit que tu l'aimes…

- Non ! Elle me fait peur, c'est tout ! Quand je pense aux milliers de femmes qui me draguaient, et moi je suis allé choisir la pire de toutes ! En plus elle ronfle. L'autre jour j'ai même essayé de l'étouffer avec un oreiller… J'avais beau l'écraser sur ma tête, je l'entendais encore, alors j'ai cru que si je l'écrasais sur la sienne…

- Mais enfin, tu te fais du mal… Personne est parfait, ma femme aussi elle ronfle. Allez, vois le bon côté des choses : à force de pleurer autant, tu vas finir par maigrir.

- Tu trouves que je suis gros ?

- …

- Et toi, le barman, tu trouves que je suis gros ?

- J'te rappelle que si t'es là, c'est parce que je me suis fait coffrer après avoir insulté un agent. Ca te va ?

- Non. Tu trouves que je suis gros ?

- Je te sers une autre bière et tu rentres chez toi dessaouler avant ton mariage.

****************

- Comment ça, Abe, t'as jamais été marié ? Mais vous faites quoi de vos weekends pluvieux, ton frère et toi ?

- Eh ben, Manu, tu vois, moi, j'ai mes chèvres et ça me suffit largement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à tes pauvres chèvres, espèce de…

*****************

- Service de protection des animaux.

- Je vous répète ce que je vous ai dit par cheminée : le flic qui a porté plainte pour cruauté sur animaux était totalement bourré. Il vous a raconté des bobards. Venez voir mes chèvres, vous comprendrez.

- Tout m'a l'air en ordre. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur Dumbledore. Euh, je crois que vous avez une cliente, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

******************

- Il m'a posé un lapin, mais comment a-t-il pu oser ?

- C'était votre premier rendez-vous, mademoiselle ?

- Non, c'était mon mariage !

- 'tendez, il s'appelait comment, votre fiancé ?

- Emmanuel.

- Ah, c'est ce petit c.. qui a porté plainte contre moi pour cruauté sur animaux ! Allez ma p'tite dame, séchez vos larmes, vous méritez mieux.

- Comment osez-vous insulter mon fiancé ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Si ça se trouve, il a eu un accident de transplanage et…

- Mais oui, c'est ça, arrête de rêver ma jolie.

*********************

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je peux pas rentrer chez moi, c'était chez lui !

- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il retourna vers sa cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Séverus Snape !

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déshonneur de votre compagnie, Abelforth ?

- Tu l'aimais bien, ma compagnie, hier soir, quand tu m'as expliqué comment tu t'étais fait piquer ta copine par ton pire ennemi.

- Abrège, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

- Il y a ici une jeune femme qui vient de se faire plaquer par son fiancé devant l'autel. J'aurais besoin que tu viennes ici lui donner une potion d'anti-gueule de bois.

- Et pourquoi faut-il que je vienne et que ce soit moi qui te fournisse pour tous tes poivrots ?

- Elle a 20 ans, elle est très mignonne et elle est désespérée.

- Je ne fais pas dans la charité, Abe.

- Viens quand même, fit-il en agrippant le col de la robe noire de Séverus.

- EH !

- Bonsoir monsieur…

- Bbbb… Bonsoir, miss, répondit la terreur des cachots en cachant son trouble.

- Ce sera quoi, pour toi, Sev ?

- Dix gallions si tu disparais l'espace de dix minutes.

- Ca marche.

******************

- Eh, les jeunes, ça fait dix minutes, alors maintenant si vous voulez vous bécoter, va falloir la payer, la chambre ! Les jeunes ? Ben ça alors, tu l'as déjà ramenée chez toi ? T'es un rapide, Sévy.

TOC TOC TOC.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte d'un bar, je le sens mal. Entrez !

- Contemple la mort qui frappe à ta porte, pauvre humain !

- Ah, salut, Sanguini ! Comme d'habitude ?

Le nouveau venu hocha lentement la tête en découvrant ses crocs. Il laissa lentement glisser la capuche de sa cape en velours carmin.

- Trois litres de sang de chèvre, trois !


End file.
